


Mama H

by Syriusz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syriusz/pseuds/Syriusz





	1. Chapter 1

Nikt nie wierzył, że Abaddon obejmie rządy. Nikt. W końcu lata świetności króla Crowleya nagle zniknęły. I okazało się, że rudowłosa królowa nie miała być ich wybawieniem…

Kraj o wdzięcznej nazwie Pandemonium zaczynał się zmieniać. Dzielnice zmieniały nazwy, specjały oraz mieszkańców. Wojska Abaddon rozprzestrzeniły się.  
Jedyna, mała dzielnica Heaven z arystokracją została spalona. Bezrobotnych, którzy po katastrofie nie mogli wrócić już do pracy, topiono w rynsztokach lub podrzynano im gardła, wrzucając do tlących się domów by ciała zostały już zajęte przez ogień i nikt nie próbował nawet pytać o kocie łby zalane krwią niewinnej arystokracji.  
Każdy filozof, myśliciel czy zwolennik dawnej władzy był traktowany tak samo.  
Co mądrzejsi z zachowanymi nadal pieniędzmi wynieśli się z kraju. Ci, którzy nie zdążyli mogli albo zgiąć kark przed Królową i czekać na rozkazy lub uciec do innych dzielnic.  
Do Purgatory czy – jeśli nie miało się już wyjścia – do miejsca o wszystko mówiącej nazwie Hell.  
Wszyscy ci, którzy otaczali się jedwabiem, srebrem i służbą nagle musieli dbać o swoje przetrwanie. O życie całej swojej rodziny.  
Taki los spadł także na barki zaledwie 15-letniego Deana Winchestera. Po tym, jak matka zginęła w pożarze on, o 4 lata młodszy brat Sam i ich ojciec zaczęli wycofywać się na granice Heaven. Nie udało im się zagnieździć w okolicznych stodołach: gdy chłopcy schowani pomiędzy kawałkami drewna spali Johna spotkał marny los. Mężczyzna szukał w nocy jedzenia, czy zagubionych pieniędzy: czegokolwiek by mogli przekupić strażników i dostać się do zgliszczy domów lub poza granicę państwa… nie chciano słuchać jego tłumaczeń. Mężczyźni o oczach czarnych jak węgiel poderżnęli mu gardło i wrzucili do pobliskiej rzeki. Kolejny trup nikogo nie dziwił: bo i nie miał kogo. Na ulicach zostały już tylko patrole i duchy.

Przez rok sobie radzili. Tułali się po Purgatory z jednej knajpki do drugiej próbując kradzieży, dorabiania sobie jako kuchciki czy próbach w hazardzie. Sam ze swoją dziecięcą, niewinną buzią okazał się najlepszy w pokera, a Dean… Dean próbował wszystkiego. Zachęcał do siebie kobiety, by zabrać im pieniądze. Młodych, widocznie od niego słabszych mężczyzn także potrafił omamić, zaciągnąć w ciemniejszy zaułek… wtedy tylko potrzebował Sama. Maluch, udając biegającego, niewinnego szkraba (z czym było coraz trudniej, patrząc na wzrost chłopaka) wpadał nagle na cel Deana i niezauważenie zabierał mu sakiewkę.  
  
Później Sam wpadł w kłopoty. Nieumiejętnie przemieszał karty: wydało się. Rozbój w knajpie został powstrzymany tylko przez to, że ktoś usłyszał przechodzący patrol. Mimo to Winchesterowie zostali wyrzuceni na bruk, a w już zakrwawione, brudne rany Sama dostało się błoto i Bóg jedyny raczy wiedzieć co. Nie trudno było o infekcję. Później z wyziębienia doszło zapalenie płuc. Dean starał się jak mógł sam grać w karty czy obstawiać walki kogutów: na nic. Jak na złość nikt nie był zainteresowany, a obstawiane koguty przegrywały, tracąc czerwone grzebienie.  
Dean za to z dnia na dzień tracił brata.  
Postanowił chwycić się ostatniej deski ratunku. O ile można to tak było nazwać, bo to, czy dostanie tam pracę… oh modlił się o to. Nie powiedział Samowi gdzie idzie ani kiedy wróci: młody spał pogrążony w snach o przeszłości, o domu, o całującej go w czoło matce.

Dean już nie śnił. Był wiecznie zmęczony, wiecznie obolały… gdzieś w tej rachubie stracił wiarę we własne atuty i możliwości. Tym bardziej wątpliwe było by Mama H go przyjęła.

Abaddon choć próbowała naprawić miasto na swoją korzyść nie potrafiła i nie mogła zniszczyć Mamy H i jej lokali. Gniazdka rozkoszy były najgęściej ulokowane właśnie w Purgatory, ale nie brakowało ich także w Hell. W Heaven były to jedyne nietknięte pożarem budynki.  
Tego dnia jak zwykle ustawiła się cała kolejka chętnych kobiet do pracy, a raczej do zgłoszenia się o pracę. Stojąc w kolejce Dean miał ciągle spuszczoną głowę z kapturem nasuniętym jak najbardziej na oczy. Nie chciał by go tu zobaczono, nie chciał by ktokolwiek zobaczył, że chłopak stara się o posadę kurtyzany. W ciągu godzin pomiędzy plotkującymi kobietami nasłuchał się o Mamie H. Była sprawiedliwa, surowa, ale czasami dobroduszna. Przyjmowała tylko piękne kobiety, a mężczyzn prawie wcale. Zapewniała jednak pracę, jedzenie, dach nad głową i czystość. A najważniejsze: ochronę. Będąc pod opieką Mamy H nie mógł ci spaść włos z głowy. Gdyby klient podniósł na kobietę rękę bez jej wyraźnej zgody za każdy siniak czy zadrapanie musiałby zapłacić w złocie. Dean był gotowy błagać o tę posadę, by uratować brata.

Pomieszczenie, w którym teraz stał wraz z dwudziestką innych kobiet pachniało ciężkimi kadzidłami rozmieszczonymi w każdym rogu. W ścianie przed nimi były trzy pary drzwi, a przy każdej piękna kobieta z piórem i notesem.  
Niektóre kobiety odsyłano bez słowa. Wychodziły albo z płacze, albo w osłupieniu, albo w ogóle bez reakcji. Jak któraś szepnęła kobiety starały się czasem po kilka razy. Gdy kolejka po raz kolejny rozdzieliła się na trzy Dean trafił do drzwi po prawej. Dziewczyna przed nim miała oliwkową skórę, oczy jak migdały i kolczyk w nosie. Jej suknia była skrojona idealnie tak, żeby podkreślić szerokie biodra i zasłonić małe piersi. Nie wydawała się zadowolona z postaci w płaszczu i kapturze przed sobą.  
\- Pokaż twarz, pszczółko – poprosiła słodkim głosem. Dean powstrzymał ochotę ucieczki i zdjął kaptur. Dziewczyna patrzyła się na niego bez słowa oceniając powoli każdy szczegół jego twarzy: zielone oczy, zapadnięte z głodu policzki, na których w słabym świetle rysowały się piegi. Brudne, za długie już włosy, które normalnie powinny zachwycać miękkością.  
Zastukała w drzwi, a gdy wychyliła się z nich inna dziewczyna: pokręciła głową.  
\- Daj mi tu Gabriela – poprosiła cicho. Przed Deanem stanął wyższy i starszy od niego chłopak: mógł mieć na oko 23 lata. Złote oczy błyszczały figlarnie współgrając z małym uśmieszkiem. Biała, rozchylona koszula była ściągnięta skórzanym pasem od spodni. Te, wpuszczone w długie buty dodawały mu optycznie centymetrów.  
\- Chodź Kido, Mama H ma własne wymogi co do chłopców.

Gabinet Mamy H okazał się wysuniętym nad dzielnicę pomieszczeniem niemalże całkowicie przeszklonym. Ogromne biurko było puste nie licząc karafki z winem i pękatego, napełnionego kieliszka. Na zdobionym krześle siedziała Ona. Kruczoczarne włosy zwijały się w spirale, oczy podobne do zimowego nieba były duże i zaznaczone czarnymi kreskami. Patrzyły teraz na niego łagodnie, a jednak w taki sposób, że Dean od razu czuł się pod jej obcasem: i nawet mu to odpowiadało. Blada jak śnieg wydawała się niemalże krucha w granatowej sukni sięgającej ziemi z drobnymi piersiami ściągniętymi gorsetem wiązanym z przodu.  
\- Dziękuję Gabrielu – jej głos przypominał szum drzew. Dean patrzył na jej łabędzią szyję, próbując za wszelką cenę nie zejść niżej. Jeśli chciał dostać tę pracę nie mógł… Kobieta powoli przesunęła palcami przy rąbku dekoltu. Zielone oczy przesunęły się zaraz za tym ruchem, a uszy Winchestera poczerwieniały. Oczywiście, że widział kobiece ciało miał już przyjemność się z kilkoma zapoznać, ale to… to… mógłby nazwać kunsztem.  
\- Bez tego nasz zawód by nie istniał. Bez uwodzenia, mamienia zmysłów… ale także bez chęci mężczyzn do kolejnych kobiet – przekrzywiła głowę i odczekała chwilę aż chłopiec, bo tak, był to zaledwie 16-letni chłopiec, znowu zacznie rozumieć, co się do niego mówi. – Mimo to w drugą stronę jest trudniej. Kobiety nie chcą okazywać należytej jej siły, a mężczyźni nie chcą być tymi uległymi… Ale ty chcesz, prawda?  
\- Chcę. Znaczy, ja – sens słów uderzył w niego jak obuch. Pokręcił szybko głową. – Mój brat jest chory. Zapalenie płuc, infekcja ran… Potrzebuję pieniędzy.  
\- I przyszedłeś właśnie tu? Po pieniądze?  
\- Po pomoc – uniósł lekko podbródek. – I po przyjemność. – Mama H uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Imię?  
\- Dean Winchester.

Mijała czwarta wiosna od kiedy Dean zaczął pracować u Mamy H. Sam, wyleczony i w pełni sił, został przyjęty jako sierota do jednego z gospodarstw przyjaciół Mamy H. Wiódł tam proste, odpowiednie życie jako pomocnik w kuchni i chłopiec na posyłki. Mimo to nawet dwórki oglądały się za wysokim, długowłosym młodzieńcem.  
Dean, kończąc już 20 lat, także miał propozycję pracy w posiadłości na odbudowującym się nadal Heaven. Odmówił, zostając u Mamy H. Nie chciał wracać z podkulonym ogonem, poza tym… dobrze mu się wiodło. Miał oddzielny, mały pokój, zaprzyjaźnił się z Gabrielem i kilkoma kobietami, a za każdą noc spędzoną z kobietą czy mężczyzną dostawał pieniądze. Często jego praca ograniczała się tylko do rozmowy czy do kilku pocałunków. Na rozmowy była chęć przeważnie dam z wyższych sfer, które zapragnęły porozmawiać o literaturze, a w swoich stronach nie miały takiej możliwości: Gabriel specjalnie zadbał by Dean wiedział wszystko, a nawet więcej niż on sam. Opłacało się: Mama H miała dzięki niemu zyski i wzajemnie - Dean nie musiał obawiać się straty posady.

Pożegnał właśnie kobietę, całując ją jeszcze delikatnie w kark i niechcący zgarniając tym sposobem puder. Dopiero gdy wyszła kichnął i kilka razy splunął, wycierając dłonią resztki białego, pachnącego pyłu z ust. Jak zwykle wszystko ogarnął w miarę swoich możliwości brudne rzeczy zsuwając na jedną część łóżka. Zmienił także ubranie i dopił do końca wodę. W rdzawej koszuli i czarnych spodniach wyglądał prawie jak rycerz: brakowało mu tylko kolczugi. Wychodząc z pokoju od razu stanął, bo… wszystkie były otwarte. Nie było już żadnego klienta, a w każdych drzwiach stały jedynie pracownice. Wszystkie umalowane, ubrane, bez śladów niedawnej robocizny. Winchester rozejrzał się i w końcu zrozumiał o co chodzi: specjalny gość.  
Specjalnymi gośćmi mogła być arystokracja, żołnierze albo ktoś z bliskich przyjaciół Mamy H. Widząc czarnego konia Dean stwierdził, że jeszcze takiego nie widział. Gabe właśnie kłaniał się osobie w długim płaszczu, łapiąc zwierzę za lejce i prowadząc do stajni. W słońcu błysnęło złoto: mężczyzna zgarnął małą nagrodę za taką drobnostkę jak odprowadzenie konia. W korytarzu zrobiło się poruszenie, dziewczyny szeptały, wypychały piersi, mrużyły zaciekawione oczka. Dean za to czekał. Zakapturzona postać przeszła przez cały, długi korytarz nie oglądając się na nikogo. Jedyne co Dean zdołał zauważyć to długie, siwe włosy.

\- Kto to jest? – Spytał się, gdy obok pojawił się Gabriel. Ubrany tym razem w zielonkawą koszulę i kamizelkę przedstawiał się niemalże jak hrabia.  
\- Podobno dawny kochanek Mamy H – szepnął, wpychając Deana do pokoju i zamykając za nimi drzwi.  
\- Co? Przecież jest siwy, widziałem jego włosy, a Mama H… nie, ona na pewno nie byłaby z… Czemu się śmiejesz? – Spytał, a Gabe otarł łzę z kącika oka.  
\- Byłeś taki… oburzony, bo… jest siwy – wyjęczał z rozbawieniem, rozrzucając na ręce na boki. – Czyżbyś nigdy nie słyszał o… - W tym momencie ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Gabriel od razu poprawił kamizelkę gotowy na przyjęcie klienta: okazała się do być jedynie Anna. Rudowłosa kurtyzana o wiecznie przerażonych, sarnich oczach.  
\- Dean… Mama H cię wzywa.  
Gabriel na odchodne poklepał go po ramieniu rzucając coś w stylu „tylko się nie zakochaj”.  
W kim niby miał się zakochać?! W staruchu?!

\- Czy sugerujesz mi, że… - Gość urwał w połowie zdania, gdy drzwi się otworzyły. Stał blisko okna, a światło otaczało całą jego sylwetkę, nie pozwalając Deanowi dojrzeć żadnych szczegółów. Na dodatek nadal miał kaptur.  
\- Dean – Mama H uśmiechnęła się szczęśliwa, że mogła uniknąć odpowiedzi na kolejne pytanie. – Przygotuj Pokój Irysowy oraz napełnij wannę. Zajmiesz się dziś naszym gościem.  
20-letni młody mężczyzna nie mógł zrobić nic innego jak grzecznie skłonić się i ruszyć wykonywać obowiązki.  
Przybysz zdjął w końcu płaszcz, kładąc dłonie płasko na biurku i nachylając się do kobiety. Oczy w żywym, błękitnym odcieniu nie pasowały do starczej twarzy i burzy siwych włosów. A co dopiero tej idiotycznej, koziej bródki.  
\- Hannah, czy ja wyraziłem się jasno prosząc o całkowitą dyskrecję i…  
\- Zgorzkniałeś. Znowu – westchnęła kobieta, ucinając jego wypowiedź. Założyła nogę na nogę, a ręce pod piersiami pokazując jak druzgocącą przewagą dysponowała. – Dean to cudowny młodzieniec, na pewno się zaprzyjaźnicie… staruszku. – Uśmiechnęła się pięknie.  
\- Porozmawiamy wieczorem na kolacji, Hannah – odparł, łapiąc swój płaszcz i kierując się do wyjścia.  
\- Jeśli tylko moja Meg nie zawróci ci w głowie – odparła z uśmiechem Mama H, patrząc na zamykające się drzwi.

Kąpiel? I Pokój Irysowy dla jakiegoś… starca? A może miał po prostu białe włosy, bo… bo tak? Na pewno są jakieś rasy czy narodowości, że takie włosy mają nawet młodzi ludzie i… Wszystkie nadzieje Deana zostały rozwiane gdy starzec – nie dało się tego inaczej określić – wszedł do pokoju. Ledwie rzucił na niego okiem. Na łóżko obleczone satynową pościelą powędrował ciężki, wełniany płaszcz.  
\- Kąpiel już gotowa? – Jego głos był szorstki, nieprzyjemny dla ucha jak przejechanie paznokciami po cegłach. Niemalże czuło się tę chropowatość i ból. – Chłopcze?  
\- Mam 20 lat, sir – odpowiedział zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język. Czemu do tej roboty nie zaciągnięto Gabriela? To on lubił wyzwania!  
\- Nie pytałem o wiek, tylko o kąpiel. To od ilu lat ty jej nie brałeś mnie nie interesuje – padła cięta odpowiedź. Dean patrzył teraz na pokryte starczymi plamami dłonie zakończone kościstymi paluchami. Że miał je całować, dotykać zabawiać się nimi?  
Zrobiło mu się niedobrze.  
\- Więc się nie kąpiesz i do tegoś głupi. Idealnie – jęknął znowu staruch i ruszył w stronę zasłonki prowadzącej do oddzielnego pomieszczenia z wanną. Minął się z nim w drzwiach, nie próbując nawet go przepuścić. Dean spodziewał się, że to gość poleci na framugę przez siłę zderzenia…  Winchester grzmotnął o malowane drewno potylicą, krzywiąc się mocno. Czym prędzej usunął się z drogi i by zająć czymś ręce sięgnął po płaszcz gościa. Rozwiesił go na odpowiednich haczykach i poprawił łóżko. Nie słyszał plusku wody ani szelestu zsuwanych ubrań.  
\- Sir? Czy jest coś…  
\- Jeszcze tu jesteś? – Jego głos brzmiał… inaczej. Nadal chropowato, ale już o wiele młodziej. – Doprawdy chwili teraz mieć nie można… - z każdym kolejnym słowem chrypa i dziwny akcent wydawały się bardziej wymuszone. – Możesz iść, zapłacę później z góry i…  
Dean nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Kilka kroków i już łapał za zasłonkę. Staruch jeśli nie był w wannie miał do dyspozycji jedynie krzesło i duże lustro. Tam właśnie Dean zastał…  
Kogoś, kto zdecydowanie nie był staruchem.  
Dłonie, wcześniej brązowawe i żylaste, poruszając się powoli zmieniały się w silne, opalone dłonie młodego mężczyzny. Podbródek lekko się cofnął, nos ukształtował, kości policzkowe uwydatniły, rzęsy zrobiły się wyraźniejsze i dłuższe. Zamiast na białą grzywę Dean patrzył na burzę skołtunionych, ale jakże przyciągających wzrok kruczoczarnych włosów zawijających się przy karku w małe loczki. Oczy, na które wcześniej nie zwracał uwagi przewiercały go siłą spojrzenia i błękitem, którego powstydziłoby się niebo.

„Ten puder to był narkotyk, a ja mam halucynacje” powiedział do siebie w myślach Dean, nie cofając się jednak ani o krok, a tylko wpatrując się w gościa Mamy H. Kolejne słowa usłyszał, ale ich sens gdzieś zaginął.  
\- Ślinisz się, chłopcze.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Będziesz tutaj tak stał i ślinił się jak pies? – Dopiero te pytanie doszło do umysłu Deana i naprawdę zrozumiał jego sens. Zamknął usta. Cofając się wpadł na framugę i odkaszlnął, spuszczając lekko głowę i drapiąc się po karku.   
\- Nie, sir. Ja… czy mam pomóc lub towarzyszyć w kąpieli, bo…  
\- Czy wyglądam jakbym nie umiał się sam umyć? – Gość podniósł się z miejsca. Ubrania, które wcześniej wisiały na chudym starczym ciele teraz opinały się na wyrobionych od pracy rękach, mocnych udach.   
\- Nie, sir.   
\- Więc odejdź, zajmij się swoimi sprawunkami. – Powiedział, zdejmując koszulę i rzucając ją na stołek. Dean zauważył czarne malunki na jego brzuchu, jednak te wydawały się rozpływać z każdym kolejnym mrugnięciem. Przesuwać się, falować..? Nie umiał tego wyjaśnić, ale tak długo, jak wpatrywał się w brzuch gościa, ten denerwował się coraz bardziej. Podszedł w końcu do Deana i złapał go za nadgarstek. Przycisnął ciepłą, nakrapianą piegami dłoń do swojego krocza.   
\- Czujesz coś? – Spytał, stojąc tak blisko, że Dean mógł dobrze wyczuć bazylię w jego oddechu. Widząc jak ten się denerwuje, pokręcił głową. Mężczyzna przesunął się tak, że palce Winchestera dotknęły usztywnianego materiału, w którym jak podejrzewał ukryty był nóż do rzucania. Albo większa ich ilość. – A teraz? – Po skinięciu głową, gość Mamy H odsunął się kilka kroków w tył. – Dopóki te odczucia się nie zmienią nie masz tutaj nic do roboty. Idź teraz do Mamy H i spytaj o godzinę kolacji. Przy okazji zabierz moje ubrania do wyczyszczenia i przynieś mi świeże. Zrozumiano?   
\- Tak, sir. – Potaknął. Odczekał chwilę i już wychodził z zawiniątkiem ubrań.

Gabriel tylko na to czekał. Widząc Winchestera z praniem zgiął się w pół, znowu zaczynając się śmiać. Temu to zawsze wesoło!  
\- Nie wierzę, już tak wpadłeś po uszy, że robisz mu pranie? Nie wierzę, Dean jako mała sprzątaczka!   
\- Oh przymknij się, nie powinieneś już brać jakiegoś fiuta w swój tyłek?   
\- Ah nie możesz się już doczekać, co? Rozumiem, ostatnio miałeś tylko kobiety i tobie samemu pewnie brakuje porządnego, męskiego – urwał w pół słowa, gdy Dean złapał go za krocze i ścisnął boleśnie. W porę jednak przypomniał sobie, że na Gabrielu nie robiło to wrażenia tylko zachęcało go bardziej: odsunął się szybko, ale już widział ten zadowolony uśmieszek Gabriela. – Oh Dean-o… dobrze wiem, że pewnej nocy do mnie przyjdziesz. I żaden z nas nie będzie wymagał od drugiego żadnej zapłaty – mruknął, przyciągając go jeszcze za koszulkę i gryząc lekko w ucho. Dean warknął coś niezrozumiałego i odepchnął go, idąc dalej korytarzem. Ku jego zdziwieniu mężczyzna poszedł za nim i nawet pomógł mu z mydlinami.   
\- Nie powinieneś jednak pracować? – Spytał w końcu Dean, podnosząc wzrok na przyjaciela.   
\- Dzisiaj nikogo nie mam. Nikt już nikogo nie ma – odparł spokojnie, a widząc niemalże przerażenie w zielonych oczach zaśmiał się: - Nie, Dean-o, nasza praca się nie skończyła. Po prostu Mama H odesłała wszystkich do innych domów. Tego wieczoru, żaden pokój rozkoszy nie jest czynny w tym lokalu.   
\- Myślisz, że to przez tego gościa?   
\- Jestem tego pewny – Gabe wycisnął jeszcze resztki wody z koszuli i przeciągnął się mocno. – A właśnie… przystojny? Mówi się, że facet jak wino. Albo skwaśnieje, albo robi się lepszy razem z wiekiem.   
\- On… - Czy powinien mówić o tym, co widział? Że ten staruch nie jest żadnym staruchem? Że to piękny facet, który nadal miał ostry język i najwidoczniej nie był zainteresowany Deanem? – Skwaśniał. Tak, zdecydowanie skwaśniał. Jest brzydki, siwy, żylasty… - wstrząsnął się niby z obrzydzenia.   
\- Oh czyli pasujecie do siebie – rzucił Gabe i zasyczał jak kot, gdy mydliny trafiły mu do oczu. – Dobra, dobra. A o coś prosił? Jakiś lodzik, zabawa, taniec?   
\- Nie jest chyba zainteresowany. Może na stare lata się już odechciewa? – Mruknął, przypominając sobie to, co zrobił nieznajomy. – Nie słyszałeś może o tym, jak się nazywa? Albo kim jest?   
\- Nic a  nic. Wielka Sucz się do mnie nie odzywa. Poza tym, nie widziałem jej.  
Dean pokręcił głową. Gabriel i Meg (czyli według niektórych Wielka Sucz) nie dogadywali się. Podobno byli jednymi z najbardziej zaufanych ludzi Mamy H. Na dodatek jednymi ze starszych, bo oboje już dobijali do trzydziestki. Winchester zaledwie dwa razy miał okazję porozmawiać ze wspomnianą kurtyzaną: kończyło się to fukaniem i przytykami, jednak Dean dobrze wiedział, że właśnie takim czymś co noc przyciągała do siebie kolejki facetów.

Rozwieszali właśnie kilka sztuk ubrań, gdy usłyszeli gwizd. To Meg, stojąc w progu z naręczem suchych, złożonych ubrań. Ruszyli w jej stronę.   
\- Proszę, sucz raz na jakiś czas wychodzi z nory – zakpił Gabriel, otaksowując całą postać kobiety. – Nie powinnaś teraz rezydować w Hell i zabawiać najgorszych kundli naszego kraju?   
Pomimo jego słów strój Meg był nienaganny: fioletowa suknia z głębokim wcięciem w dekolcie aż zachęcała do spojrzenia na duże piersi brunetki. Krągłe policzki jak zwykle zdrowo zaróżowione a pełne usta ściągnięte w wiecznym wyrazie niezadowolenia. Teraz uśmiechnęła się, unosząc wyskubaną brew.  
\- Słyszałam, że przyjechał Anioł.  
\- Ah nie martw się, to na pewno nie do ciebie – Gabriel minął ich, wychodząc.  
\- Anioł? Anioł Śmierci patrząc na jego wiek. – Dean postanowił grać. Gabriel jeszcze mógłby go wyśmiać i zapomnieć o tym po dwóch dniach albo pracowitej nocce, ale Meg? Nie, ona od razu zgotowałaby mu wylanie z pracy. Była jedną z tych, która utrzymywała się w biznesie już przez lata, a wszystkim młodszym życzyła jak najszybszego końca.   
Odpowiedź nie zadowoliła Wielkiej Suczy. Westchnęła ostentacyjnie i wręczyła mu ubrania.  
\- Zanieś mu to. Mama H zaprasza go na kolację o zachodzie słońca w jej gabinecie. – Odwróciła się, prezentując odsłonięte plecy i opięty materiałem tyłek.   
\- Meg? Czy to prawda, że to… to kochanek Mamy H?   
Odpowiedziała mu cisza nie licząc stukotu butów Meg na pustym korytarzu wyłożonym ciemnymi deskami.

Wszedł do Irysowego Pokoju. Zamknął okno. Na parapecie dostrzegł kilka zwitków papieru, podarty list oraz kupkę liści. Pociągnął nosem: suszona bazylia.   
Zbliżając się do zasłonki usłyszał głos: lekko zachrypnięty, śpiewny i jakimś cudem przyjemny dla ucha pomimo słów piosenki.

 _Więc ciął, ciął, ciął,_  
z duchem tak czystym  
z nożem tak ostrym.  
Tak ciął, ciął, ciął,   
ofiara krzyknęła,  
krew bulgotała. 

Deska skrzypnęła pod stopą Winchestera. Znieruchomiał i wstrzymał oddech. Piosenka się urwała gdy gość Mamy H wychylił się zza niej z resztkami mydła na twarzy i żyletką w dłoni.   
\- Mógłbyś się zapowiadać, chłopcze – powiedział, patrząc na niego z groźbą w błękitnych oczach. Ogolony wydawał się w wieku Deana, może dwa lata starszy. Ale na pewno nie w wieku Gabriela. Winchester zamrugał, gdy w okolicy szyi nieznajomego zamigotało mu coś czarnego, zaraz znikając.   
\- Ubrania na łóżko. Godzina kolacji?  
\- Zachodzące słońce – wypalił jedynie Dean, znowu przyglądając się ciału mężczyzny. Ten kiwając głową obrócił ostrze w dłoni i bez choćby patrzenia w lustro przeciągnął nim po policzku. Nie pojawiła się żadna kropla krwi: profesjonalna robota.   
\- Sir czy mogę… znać pana imię?  
\- Po co ci, chłopcze? – Straciwszy nim zainteresowanie mężczyzna wrócił do lustra i miski z ciepłą wodą. Opłukał twarz i sięgnął po ręcznik.   
Dean grzecznie poczekał aż gość wróci do pokoju, mijając go i łapiąc za ubrania. Były tam cztery różne komplety. Odrzucił od razu dwa, które zawierały jasne koszule. Naciągnął na siebie bieliznę i czarne spodnie, a na to granatową, ciepłą bluzkę wiązaną pod szyją.   
\- Chciałbym wiedzieć jak się do pana zwracać, sir.   
\- Czy może chciałbyś to wiedzieć, żeby móc jęczeć moje imię w nocy?  
Wymienili spojrzenia, a na ustach nieznajomego pojawił się mały uśmiech.   
Nie utrzymując żadnej odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do parapetu. Zgarnął podarty papier do jednej dłoni, a dwa listki bazylii wsunął sobie do ust.   
\- Możesz mówić do mnie… Bazyl. Od bazylii.

Zachodziło słońce, a główne gniazdko Mamy H było opustoszałe. Zwykli bywalcy musieli ruszyć do innych burdeli porozstawianych po całej dzielnicy, by tam znaleźć swoje ulubione kurtyzany i móc cieszyć się nimi jak co noc.   
Dean niemalże żałował, że nie mógł ruszyć w ich ślady i zarobić porządnej sumki. Bo od początku dnia nie widział ani grosza.   
Mama H stała, nadzorując podawane na stole potrawy. Pieczona kaczka, ziemniaki, trzy rodzaje sałat i jabłka w miodzie z bakaliami. Specjały, rozkosze podniebienia. Coś, o czym większość jej pracownic mogłoby tylko pomarzyć.   
\- Wino, Meg. Przynieś dużo wina, nasz gość będzie musiał dzisiaj popić.   
\- Tak, Mamo H – skłoniła się kobieta i wyszła szybko z gabinetu. Biurko było odsunięte pod ścianę zaraz obok ukrytych drzwi do sypialni.

   
Słońce rzuciło pierwszy, krwawy promień na niebo i pomieszczenie. Odbiło się od czarnej sukni kobiety i włosów ściągniętych w kok. Zatańczyło na kryształowej spince wieńczącej jej fryzurę.   
Dziś był wyjątkowy dzień. Po czterech długich latach Anioł powrócił.   
Nie łudziła się, że wrócił do jej osoby i łóżkowych rozkoszy. Podrapała się za uchem i w tym momencie drzwi się otworzyły, a do środka weszła zakapturzona postać.  
\- Proszę, zdejmij już okrycie.   
\- Nie widzę wina.   
Kobieta westchnęła ciężko i odczekała. Meg weszła z trzema, pękatymi butelkami. Postawiła je na stole i chwilę wpatrywała się w postać, uśmiechając się pięknie.   
\- Dziękuję Meg. Możesz odejść. – Od kiedy nie potrafiła modulować głosu? Wydawało jej się, że całe pomieszczenie wypełnia zapach bazylii.   
Kurtyzana wycofała się, posyłając gościowi powłóczyste spojrzenie. Czekał aż jej kroki ucichną, po czym zdjął płaszcz. Przeczesał palcami czarne, czyste włosy i podszedł do Mamy H.   
Oczy kolorem podobne do sopli były rozszerzone ze strachu, którego Hannah starała się wyrzec. Od wielu, wielu lat jej się to udawało. Naprzeciwko niej mężczyzna z oczami przypominającymi burzliwe morze wydawał się spokojny, rozluźniony. Rzadko kiedy taki był.   
Powoli minął ją, palcami muskając blady nadgarstek. Najlepsza kurtyzana Pandemonium zadrżała, czując jak całe jej ciało krzyczy z pożądania. Krzesło zaszurało, a Mama H usiadła na nim, pozwalając podsunąć się do zastawionego stołu.   
Zapach kaczki i przypraw zniknął. Czuła tylko bazylię   
Wydawało się, że minęła wieczność zanim mężczyzna doszedł do drugiego końca stołu i usiadł. Mama H nawet nie zauważyła momentu, gdy wziął jedną z trzech butelek. Z rękawa wysunął się podłużny, cienki nóż. Gdyby chciał przez te cieniutkie ostrze mógłby wpuścić truciznę. Teraz, chwytając je pewnie w dłoń wyciągnął korek z butelki. Pił z gwintu, czerwone krople spłynęły po brodzie, gdy łapczywie brał kolejne łyki.   
Odsunął butelkę od ust, wbijając spojrzenie w kobietę przed sobą.   
\- Świetny rocznik. Powinnaś spróbować – powiedział, prostując się w krześle. – Czy może wolisz najpierw…  
\- Castielu – przerwała mu, kładąc wypielęgnowane dłonie na stół. Tak mogła chociaż zatuszować ich drżenie. Dobrze wiedziała dlaczego przyjechał. – Kogo tym razem masz zabić?


	3. Chapter 3

Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu. Pozostawione bez odpowiedzi wydawało się jeszcze bardziej ciążyć, narastać, rozprzestrzeniać się. Osiadło ciężko gdzieś w płucach Hannah, na chwilę tłumiąc zapach bazylii.   
Castiel bez słowa przyglądał się jej, jakby niepewny co powinien odpowiedzieć. Ale on się nigdy nie mylił i nigdy nie przyznawał do słabości. Niepewność także była słabością więc nie mógł pozwolić sobie na tak długie milczenie.

\- Nikogo z twoich – odpowiedział powoli. Chwilę przechylał butelkę, jakby zastanawiając się ile alkoholu tam zostało. W końcu zdecydował się nalać go do kielicha. Wypił cały, po chwili ponownie go napełnił.   
Hannah obserwowała go, nadal będąc napięta jak struna i nadal wyczuwając drżenie dłoni. Pytanie o cel Castiela teraz osiadło gdzieś w kącie, próbując zniknąć. Czuła je: czaiło się i wiedziała, że jeśli dzisiaj nie dostanie odpowiedzi nie będzie mogła spać spokojnie.

W całym Pandemonium zabójstwa były rzeczą normalną. Tym bardziej po rozpoczęciu władzy Abaddon, a jeszcze liczniejsze przypadki miały miejsce właśnie w Purgatory. W Hell zabójstwo było rzeczą codzienną.   
Wykonywano je dla zysków lub z własnych pobudek: każdy mógł zostać zabójcą. Piekarz, polityk, zazdrosna żona czy kochanek. Bratobójstwa, ojcobójstwa, gwałty, otrucia czy powolne tortury prowadzące do śmierci? To było normalne.   
Przybycie Anioła oznaczało coś innego. Oznaczało, że ktoś chce zapewnić śmierć najprostszą, ale wyrafinowaną. I skuteczną. Bo o płatnych zabójców nie było trzeba się starać: wystarczyło w jednej z gorszych karczm pokazać kilka sztuk złota, a dryblasy o karkach większych niż beczka wina potrafiły zrobić o co się tylko poprosiło.   
Jeśli ktoś wezwał Anioła… niech Bóg chroni osobę, nad którą ma zawisnąć śmiertelne ostrze.

\- Czy Jessica nadal pomaga dzwonnikowi w Heaven? Słyszałem, że zostało spalone, a wraz z nim zginęło wielu ludzi – spokojny głos Castiela oderwał kobietę od ponurych myśli. Podniosła wzrok akurat by natrafić na przeszywające spojrzenie pary niebieskich oczu. W dłoniach trzymał skrzydło kaczki, jednym ze zdobionych noży z zastawy Mamy H odcinał sobie po kawałku mięsa. Tłuszcz spływał mu po palcach, przez chwilę w czerwonym świetle zachodu wyglądało, jakby na dłoniach miał krew.   
\- Zginął najstarszy syn. Ona, mały Robin, Krystian i sam dzwonnik nadal żyją. Dzwonnicę odbudowano, na szczęście dzwony nie zostały na tyle uszkodzone, by trzeba było je zmieniać.   
\- Powiadom Jessicę, że pojawiłem się w mieście – poprosił, wsuwając sobie kawałek mięsa do ust. Widząc uniesione lekko brwi rozmówczyni, uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Wiem, że masz wystarczająco posłańców i kurtyzan w każdym zakątku, żeby bez echa przekazać tę informację.   
Mama H nie mogła zrobić nic innego jak tylko skinąć głową.

Castiel pytał później o nową politykę Pandemonium, o królową, o jej straże i wszystkich dookoła.   
\- Arystokracja się zmieniła, Castielu. Diuk Herondale wyniósł się za granicę. Hrabia Freelone robi teraz Bóg wie co w dzielnicy Hell. Jeśli starsze pokolenie jeszcze żyje to albo jest gdzieś za granicą, albo czołga się po rynsztokach w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. Tylko kilka osób zostało na swoich miejscach.   
\- Czy młody hrabia Carol nadal jest w łaskach?  
\- Tak, nadal chętnie się puszcza. Jest kochankiem królowej Abaddon.   
\- Aż dziwne, że u ciebie nie pracuje. – W głosie Castiela pojawiła się nuta kpiny. Odłożył kość na talerz, wycierając dłoń w serwetkę i sięgając po wino. Ponownie wypił cały puchar wina, dolewając sobie po raz kolejny.   
\- Dobrze wiesz, że moje kurtyzany to nie byle dziwki spod latarni.   
\- Tak, bo wyszkoliła je osoba, która kiedyś w Hell sama była taką.   
Hannah uderzyła dłonią w stół. Echo poniosło się po całym pomieszczeniu, a krzesło zaszurało, gdy kobieta gwałtownie wstała.   
\- Uważaj na swoje słowa, Castielu! Jesteś tutaj gościem. I nikim więcej. Równie dobrze możesz wylądować zaraz na bruku! Bez mojej ochrony, jak każdy zawszony klient.

Cisza.   
Wydawało się, że minęła cała wieczność, zanim mężczyzna nie podniósł wzroku na Mamę H. Mimo tego, że stała wydawało jej się, że była mniejsza od mężczyzny. Speszona jego spokojnym, oceniającym spojrzeniem.  
Anioł wstał, sięgając jeszcze po nierozpoczętą butelkę wina i ruszając do drzwi.   
\- Dobranoc, Hannah – odezwał się, naciskając zaraz klamkę i wychodząc.   
Z korytarza jeszcze słyszał trzask rozbijanego talerza i brzęk upadającego pucharu, gdy Hannah pozwoliła sobie na chwilę słabości.

  
Usłyszał to także Gabriel, który już pędził w stronę komnaty Mamy H. W dłoni miał mały sztylet: obrona z tego żadna, ale zawsze to lepsze niż nic.   
W środku jednak zastał tylko kawałki szkła i Mamę H, wyglądającą przez okno.   
\- Czy coś… coś się stało? Mamo H, bałem się, że…  
\- Gabrielu – kobieta odwróciła się powoli. Przeszła nad rozbitym szkłem i z zaciętą miną ruszyła do swojej sypialni. – Poślij Annę do Heaven, by powiedziała Jessice, że jej ukochany powrócił. Dean niech zajmie się naszym gościem, jutro z samego rana dostanie zapłatę niech się o to nie martwi. Służące niech posprzątają ten bałagan, jedzenie mogą rozdzielić między siebie.   
\- Tak, Mamo H – skłonił się lekko, wycofując się do drzwi i biegnąc by rozdać polecenia.

\- Dean! – Gabe wpadł do pokoju, nawet nie pukając. Zastał Winchestera powoli przygotowującego się do snu. – Dzisiaj chyba nie będziesz mógł spać u siebie – powiedział, przyglądając się jak Dean z powrotem nakłada rdzawą bluzkę. – Mama H powiedziała, żebyś zajął się gościem.   
\- Mam już go dość. Zmyślił swoje imię, ma mnie gdzieś, on… nic o nim nie wiem. Oprócz tego, że ani trochę nie ciągnie go do seksu. To burdel, a nie hotel. Wolę nie myśleć o biednej Emily, która musi dziś pracować w Hell.  
\- Po pierwsze: nie musiała. Mogła tak jak ja tutaj zostać. Po drugie: Mama H obiecała zapłacić ci jutro z samego rana. Ale lepiej, żebyś do tego ranka został w sypialni gościa nawet dla pozorów. A po trzecie: on nie może być tak oziębły i nieprzyjemny jak mówisz – jest ukochanym Jess.   
\- Tej Jess? Z dzwonnicy?  
\- A ty skąd ją znasz? – Gabriel zdawał sobie sprawę, że Dean wywodzi się z lepszej rodziny, która niegdyś zamieszkiwała Heaven, ale nic dokładniejszego powiedzieć nie potrafił. Zdziwiła go znajomość z córką dzwonnika.  
\- Długa, zaplątana historia rodzinna. Jedyna rzecz, której nadal jestem pewny to, że mój młodszy brat jest w niej zakochany. Już od dzieciństwa za sobą biegali. A teraz ona jest zamknięta w wieży, a my nie możemy wejść do Heaven. Wymieniają ze sobą listy, ale… chwila, jak to ukochany?!   
\- Najwidoczniej staruszek sobie radzi – wzruszył ramionami Gabe, opierając się o framugę. – Może tylko do chłopców go nie ciągnie? – Kontynuował zamyślonym tonem. – Zresztą, ja skończyłem moje zadania na dziś. Udanej nocy życzę – skłonił się teatralnie i wycofał z pokoju.

Butelka wina wypita duszkiem utuliła go do snu. Leżał w samych spodniach, w połowie przykryty pościelą. Ciemne malunki przesuwały się po jego ciele wraz z każdym oddechem. Nie usłyszał, gdy skrzypnęły drzwi.

Dean wszedł do pokoju pogrążonego w ciemności, nie licząc pojedynczej, tlącej się jeszcze świeczki przy łóżku. Stanął nad mężczyzną, przyglądając się spokojnej teraz twarzy. Wszystkie zmarszczki się wygładziły, był rozluźniony. Gdyby Dean widział go po raz pierwszy stwierdziłby, że jest niewinny i uroczy. Coś na kształt smutku pojawiło się, gdy przypomniał sobie zwyczajowe zachowania tego gościa. Cicho zdjął buty, później ubranie, zostając w samej bieliźnie. Wsunął się na  łóżko i po chwili namysłu usiadł na nim okrakiem. Obserwował to, jak ciemne plamki na jego ciele znowu znikają z każdą sekundą patrzenia na nie. Przywidziało mu się? Ponownie?

W momencie, gdy schylał się, by go pocałować poczuł gwałtowny ruch. Spięcie mięśni, krótki, niezadowolony warkot i błysk czegoś obok.  
Castiel przystawiał mu właśnie nóż do gardła, powoli otwierając zaspane oczy.   
\- Co tu robisz, dzieciaku?  
\- Wykonuję swoją pracę.  
\- Zawsze planujesz kogoś zgwałcić we śnie? – Spytał, unosząc lekko brwi. Głos był o wiele niższy niż wcześniej, chrapliwy po wypitym winie. Słowa ciężko przechodziły mu przez gardło. Przez krótką chwilę żałował wypicia całej butelki na raz.   
\- Zawsze jesteś tak niemiły? – Westchnął Winchester, prostując się lekko. Ostrze powędrowało na stolik, a mężczyzna podniósł się lekko na łokciach, mrugając nadal ospale.   
\- Tylko gdy kogoś lubię.   
\- Oh, czyli mam zaszczyt być w tym gronie – Dean czuł się aż głupio czując z tego powodu radość. Patrzył z zainteresowaniem, jak jego rozmówca zaczyna rozumieć sens własnych słów. Umysł nadal był przesiąknięty alkoholem, co właśnie było widać.

Nie dostając żadnej odpowiedzi ani kolejnego przytyku Dean nachylił się do niego, powoli muskając ustami linię jego szczęki.   
\- Pozwól mi tylko wykonywać moją pracę, Bazylu.   
\- Castiel. Mam na imię Castiel – szepnął, poddając się powolnym ruchom bioder Deana i przymykając oczy.   
\- A więc Cas… - uśmiechnął się pięknie Winchester, a zielone oczy rozbłysły. Zataczał biodrami małe kółka, pobudzając siebie i jego. Przeczesał ciemne włosy palcami, zatrzymując się na tych najdłuższych i lekko za nie ciągnąc. Ustami z jego szczęki przesunął po policzku w bok, trafiając na ucho. – Dzisiaj jestem twój – szepnął.

  
Spojrzał po tym w niebieskie oczy i czuł jakby tonął. Chwycił go mocniej za włosy, ustami wpił się w jego wargi, walcząc o oddech. Tonął coraz bardziej.   
Nagle pojawiło się coś jakby iskra przeszyła ich ciała. Mocniej na siebie naparli, Dean owinął nogi wokół ciała Castiela, szarpnął się tak, by otarli się jeszcze mocniej. Jęknęli sobie w usta, po chwili wracając do pocałunku. Każda sekunda wydawała się ważna, potrzebna, przepełniona pożądaniem. Prześcieradło cicho zaszurało, gdy zmieniali pozycję.

  
Dean miał plan. Chciał zrobić kilka rzeczy, które zawsze odpowiednio działały na klientów. Nigdy nie brał i nie dawał więcej niż ci wymagali… Tutaj było inaczej. Gwałtownym ruchem został obrócony na brzuch, by zaraz stanąć na kolanach, wypięty w stronę Castiela. Nie wiedział kiedy obaj byli już nadzy. Przez krótką chwilę obawiał się mocnego wejścia w niego na sucho, co zawsze kończyło się bólem, syczeniem, raz krwią. Nie odwracał głowy, chowając twarz w zgięciu łokcia i czekając. Jęknął niespodziewanie, czując wilgotne usta na swoim pośladku.   
Rozsunął szerzej nogi i zacisnął zęby, gdy dwie mocne dłonie rozchyliły półkule, a usta zwędrowały jeszcze dalej. Dziwne uczucie zamieniło się w rozkosz, którą wyraźnie oznajmiał jękami. Nie musiał nawet udawać: usta Castiela wydawały się stworzone do takich rzeczy.   
Skończył z nim dopiero, gdy Dean był na granicy błagania o dojście. Patrzył na drżącego chłopaka przed sobą, który teraz pozbawiony dotyku wiercił się niespokojnie. W końcu podniósł głowę i odwrócił się w jego stronę. Usiadł, rozkładając bezwstydnie nogi i patrząc na Castiela spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek. Świeczka wypaliła się z cichym sykiem, zostawiając ich dwójkę w objęciach ciemności.   
Pomiędzy przyspieszonymi oddechami rozległ się cichy, proszący głos Deana:   
\- Weź mnie, Cas.

Gdzieś zapiał kogut. Winchester powoli otworzył oczy, ziewając po chwili i poruszając się w poszukiwaniu lepszej pozycji. Ciężkie ramię przerzucone przez jego talię uniemożliwiało mu jednak swobodę ruchów. Odwrócił się w stronę śpiącego nadal Castiela. Powoli wysunął się spod jego ręki i ruszył do drzwi. Spojrzał jeszcze na pomiętą pościel, złapał za swoje ubrania i wyszedł.  
Castiel otworzył oczy, gdy tylko zamknęły się drzwi. Dwadzieścia minut później opuścił gniazdko miłości Mamy H będąc znowu starym, siwiejącym mężczyzną na czarnym koniu.

Dean dostał sowitą zapłatę od samej Mamy H. W złocie. To nie były przelewki, Castiel był najwidoczniej na tyle cenny, że to kobieta zapłaciła za starania chłopaka.   
\- Masz dzisiaj wolne, Dean. Nigdy nie wiadomo czy dzisiaj znowu do nas nie zawita – powiedziała mu na odchodne, upijając łyk gorzkiej herbaty. Poranne słońce odbiło się od kryształowego naszyjnika na jej łabędziej szyi i zatańczyło na porcelanowej filiżance.

Mama H się nie myliła. Niedaleko przed północą czarny koń został znowu postawiony w stajni, Castiel jednak nie wszedł do pełnego tej nocy burdelu. Ruszył w stronę miasta, by w pewnym momencie skręcić na ulicę prowadzącą do Heaven.

Zmieniło się. Pomimo kilku lat usilnych starań zatuszowania wszystkich spalonych posiadłości niektóre kamienie nadal nosiły ślady sadzy czy brunatnej krwi, której nie dało się już wyszorować. W każdym innym aspekcie dzielnica wydawała się idealna: czyste domy, zamknięte już o tej porze okiennice, żadnych podpitych bywalców karczm rzygających po kątach. W oddali Cas słyszał cichy stukot kopyt koni. Wyraźny, spokojny. Dwa konie z jeźdźcami pilnującymi spokoju w najbogatszej dzielnicy: patrol.   
Było jednak jeszcze jedno miejsce, z którego można było ogłosić katastrofę, ważne wydarzenie czy zaalarmować innych ludzi. Wieża dzwonnicza wzbijała się wysoko ponad domy, niemalże równając się z najwyższymi komnatami zamku w oddali. Castiel ruszył w jej stronę. Przystanął w zaciemnionym zaułku, czekając aż patrol przejedzie. W czasie, gdy ten się oddalał Cas znowu zaczął zmieniać swoją twarz na normalną. Siwe włosy zniknęły, skrzekliwy głos zapiekł go w gardle także znikając. Był znowu sobą.   
Wyszedł na mały placyk, zadzierając głowę i wystawiając otwartą dłoń w stronę jednej ze ścian dzwonnicy. Dostrzegł ruch i po chwili po murze spuściła się lina. Zwinnie wspiął się na nią, czując mrowienie w dłoniach i widząc przeskakujące po jego palcach czarne plamki. W końcu natrafił na mocny węzeł i podciągnął się jeszcze raz, wchodząc na murek i cicho z niego zeskakując.

Dziewczyna przed nim ubrana w prostą, białą sukienkę i szary sweter uśmiechała się. Blond włosy lśniły w blasku księżyca, dłonie naznaczone bliznami i śladami po ciąganiu lin dzwonów złożone miała na podołku. Wpatrywała się w niego, czekając na jakikolwiek ruch czy słowo.   
Oh słodka Jessico, czemu musiało paść na ciebie? – myślał, przyglądając się jej.  
\- Raphael – odezwała się do niego, bo właśnie takim imieniem się jej przedstawił wiele lat temu. – Tak długo czekałam… - serce rzucało się o jej żebra, jak niespokojny, młody ptak uczący się latać. Uczyła się kochać bezwarunkowo, będąc zakochaną w podróżniku, jakim – według niej – był Raphael.   
Gdyby twój starszy brat jeszcze żył, mogłoby być inaczej – kolejna nieciekawa myśl przeszła przez jego głowę. Przyglądał się jej, jakby chciał zapamiętać każdy szczegół. Ale to była słabość, musiał to zrobić.   
Gdybyś tylko nie miała nocnych wart – westchnął w głowie i delikatnie ujął jej twarz w dłoń. Ufnie wtuliła w nią policzek.   
\- Zamknij oczy Jess. – Gdy się nie posłuchała, powiedział trochę ostrzej. – Zamknij oczy.   
Rozchylone, wąskie usta czekały na pocałunek. Zamiast tego dziewczyna otrzymała krótkie, mocne pchnięcie wąskim ostrzem w kark. Idealnie wymierzone wbijało się pomiędzy kręgi i od razu pozbawiało ofiarę życia.   
Nie zdążyła nawet westchnąć, opadła Castielowi w ramiona. Usadził ją pod jednym z dzwonów i wyjął ostrze, wycierając o jej białą sukienkę. Sprawdził jak zawiązana jest lina. Zmienił ją, nakładając na mały, wystający kawałek muru, więc gdy był już na dole, szarpnął za nią, a lina zleciała prosto w jego ręce. Po rzuceniu jej pomiędzy beczki niedaleko jednej z karczm ruszył w stronę pobliskiego domu. Był to w pewnym sensie najlepiej chroniony dom: znajdował się w dzielnicy Heaven, niedaleko głównej, patrolowanej ulicy plus był wystawiony trochę do przodu tak, że z dzwonnicy tym lepiej widziano co się tam działo.   
Castiel wszedł cicho na podwórko, chowając ostrze i wyciągając inne: solidniejsze, grubsze, ale o nadzwyczaj cienkim czubku. Bez problemu wszedł do środka: drzwi nie były nawet zaryglowane. Arystokraci nie myśleli o dodatkowym zabezpieczaniu się.   
Przeważnie, jeśli było się kochankiem królowej.

Hrabia Carol spał rozciągnięty na całej długości łóżka, śliniąc się i chrapiąc jak pięciu mężczyzn po ciężkiej pracy. Obok walało się udo indyka w połowie objedzone z mięsa i karafka po winie. Castiel obejrzał pokój, po chwili zamykając dokładnie okiennice. Wyjął jednak kwadratowy rygielek, wsuwając go w usta hrabiemu. Ku jego zdziwieniu nawet się nie obudził.  
Zleceniodawca wyraźnie powiedział co ma zrobić oprócz szybkiego zabicia ofiary. I to miał zamiar zrobić – za to mu płacono. Przytknął czubek ostrza do poruszającego się lekko jabłka Adama. Drugą ręką zrobił krótki, zamaszysty cios, a ostrze popchnięte z takim impetem przebiło krtań ofiary. Hrabia wytrzeszczył oczy, krzyk został zastąpiony charczeniem i po chwili dobrze Castielowi znanym bulgotaniem. Jasne drewno rygla zaczęło zabarwiać się na czerwono, gdy z ust zaczęła toczyć się piana. Śmierć nie trwała długo. Brązowe, przerażone oczy mężczyzny uciekły w głąb czaszki. Castiel patrzył jeszcze jak mijają ostatnie, przedśmiertne drgawki. Odczekał jeszcze chwilę i odgarnął kołdrę. Z rękawa wysunęło się te samo, cienkie i długie ostrze, którym otwierał butelkę wina u Mamy H. Tym razem zrobił nim jedno, zamaszyste cięcie a członek prężący się w pośmiertnym wzwodzie opadł na brzuch nieboszczyka z nieprzyjemnym dźwiękiem.

Anioł powoli wyjął nasączony krwią kawałek drewna, kładąc go na podłodze, a członek wsuwając w nadal rozchylone usta hrabiego Carola. O pościel wytarł oba ostrza, chowając je uważnie na swoje miejsca. Z kieszeni wyciągnął dwa zielone listki.   
Gdy wyszedł, pokój nadal wypełniał zapach bazylii i krwi.


End file.
